The present invention generally relates to mounting systems for conventional gas range venturi tubes. Yet more particularly, the invention relates to a system for mounting venturi tubes without the need for a burner box and support brackets.
As is known, conventional ranges include a cooktop having a number of burners supported above an oven. Generally, the cooktop is supported by a burner box mounted above the oven. The burner box is frequently used as a platform for supporting tubing, including venturi tubing, extending from surface valves to surface burners supported on the cooktop surface. A venturi tube is a tube that allows gas to mix with air on a path to a surface burner. One end of the venturi tube slips over an orifice located on the surface valve. The other end of the venturi tube mates to the inside of a surface burner.
In an effort to reduce cost, ranges are being manufactured without burner boxes. This creates a problem regarding the support of the venturi tubing. In these ranges, a frame or cabinet system supports an oven cavity and a cooktop. A manifold tube having a number of gas valves is supported by the frame. The venturi tubes are designed to slip connect to the gas valves and to extend to a number of burner hole openings in the cooktop. Without a burner box, there is no structure to hold the venturi tubes in place prior to assembling the cooktop surface.
In many embodiments, designs of ranges without burner boxes include brackets extending entirely across top frame elements, being supported at opposite ends, for mounting venturi tubes. Alternatively, venturi tubes are attached to the exterior side panels of a range.